The Nanny
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Tori is just the nanny and nothing more... yeah right. Rated T for talk for sex and language. Tandre and Bandre and Bade Friendship. *Used to be Owned by Mrs.AvanJogia*


**Thanks to for letting me continue this story. You can go to the story on her profile for the previous chapters. **

"Bloody hell, Tori, what have you done?!" Beck shouted as he walked to Tori.

"Jade suggested it. I told her about Max and school and this is what she came up with." Tori explained as she pointed at Jade.

Jade got up and came over laughing. "You...look...awful!" Jade shouted between laughs.

"Says the wicked witch of the west with an invisible pointy nose." Andre comes over and makes comeback.

Jade stopped laughing and glared at him. "I hope you know how to sleep one eye open!" Jade shouted as she walked to the kitchen to refill her coffee cup but then came back. "I also hope you rot in hell."

Tori rolled her eyes. Beck turned to her and said, "Tori, I love you however you look...but please remove that awful hair color."

Tori scoffed and took off the wig. Jade walked in to see she removed the blonde wig.

"You better be glad I talked her out of getting it dyed permanently." Jade muttered. She sipped the coffee and when she was still sipping it, Andre tipped it over and it spilled it over her clothes.

"Andre, what the freaking hell!"

"I thought it would melt you. Sadly, it didn't." Jade glares at him as he walks away. Jade kicks him in the butt and Beck shouts at them.

"You two stop acting like two year olds! I'm taking Tori out for dinner and when we get back, I want you two to be grownups. Watch the kids while you're gone." Beck walks to the staircase. "Scarlett, you're in charge." He walks to the door with Tori and turns back. "I can't trust you two to watch the kids and the house."

Beck left and Andre and Jade glared at each other. "I hate you." Jade mutters.

"Yeah, you've said that like 30 times." Andre looks down at her coffee stained dress.

"I seriously hate you for ruining my dress to."

"31." Andre mutters silently. Jade's hurtful words felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. Max and Nicole ran down the stairs and Nicole started running from Max, who was trying to give her the wet willy.

"Daddy, Max is trying to give me the wet willy!"

"How does they know what the wet willy is?" Jade asked him just before they chased after the kids. In the midst of running, they broke a really expensive vase.

"I'm telling Beck!" Jade and Andre bickered but then quickly remembered about Max and Nicole. "Max and Nicole, we demand you to stop!" But Max and Nikki don't. Jade grabbed them and threw them onto the couch.

"We'll give you a piece of cake if you stop chasing each other!"

"Deal!" Max and Nikki both shouted and charged for the kitchen.

Jade looked at him and sat on the couch. Andre glanced at her with a confused face. "Hey, I'm not the butler! Do your job, idiot."

Andre growled and went to the kitchen. After giving Max and Nikki a piece of cake, they sat down at the table in the kitchen and Andre went back into the living room. Jade walked passed him and went into the kitchen. She came back with tequila and 2 cups.

**With Beck and Tori**

"So, how did Jade get you to just put on a wig?"

"Well, I considered getting it dyed..."

_Flashback_

_Tori held up a blonde hair dye bottle and Jade shook her head no. _

"_No, no, no, no, just no. Nanny Vega, what if Beck doesn't like it? Think about all the trouble you will have trying to find your hair color. Just grab a wig and wear it. Not that hard." _

_End of flashback _

"Wow, she was right. No offense."

"Hey! That's still offensive...but you're forgiven." Tori got up and sat in his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Beck responded before kissing her.

**With Jade and Andre**

"Andre, I don't make it a habit of drinking with the help."

"I've never been any help to you."

"Exactly." Jade and Andre click glasses before talking a big gulp of tequila. Jade put her glass down and stood up. "I loathe you."

Andre put his drink down and got up before turning to her.

"I despise you."

"Servant."

"Brunette." While glaring at her, Andre grabbed her and kissed her.

"Mama Mia!" Jade and Andre jumped back to see -

_**That's right, I'm gonna leave you hanging. But after the long wait of updating, I think you deserve more than just 1 chapter for the night. **_


End file.
